monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sealed/Patch Notes
3.3 B Patch *Implemented Yao to the party system (Nibi and Nanabi still not implemented...) *Fixed the fire resistance variable (they were sharing the same pointer whatever OnScripter's equivalent of a pointer is... with Nanabi's HP ) *Seperated Fire reistance variable completely from Earth Resistance (for now most the previous fights where you could of used Hyper mandy, fire resistance is marked at half of what earth resistance is, later on the future some enemies will be deal less damage to you if you use Hyper Mandy (or Power conversion with Yao) instead of using Gnome (or Imposing Earth) : NOTES ON YAO *Yao has a skilled called "Power Conversion" in exchange for half of her attack power she gains more defense. Making her the party's main tank (boasting not only this powerful defensive skill but the largest HP in the group) suitable for someone who fights to protect Tamamo at all times and her right-hand. *Yao lacks any strong offensive skill however much like Luka's Lightning Sword Flash, Yao's Sucker Punch deals a great amount of damage when she has not used Power conversion and it happens to the first turn. *Moonlight Soothing heals Yao less for every power conversion stack she has. *I intended to make Power Conversion stack up to 4 times (meaning you can only use it 4 times) and it has no duration meaning unlike the spirits she will stay buffed until the end of the fight. The follow two bullets will explain how much of a boost (and nerf) Yao gets when she uses Power Conversion *0 conversions used = damage received and dealt is normal -- 1 conversion used = damage dealing cut by half and damage received is calculated with 1 times the resistance of fire resistance (same as Hyper Mandy) -- 2 conversions used = damage dealing cut to a quarter what is normally dealt and damage received is calculated with 2 times fire resistance -- following the same pattern up to 4 conversions used = Yao deals 1/16th her normal damage but her damage resistance formula is 4 times whatever fire resistance is. *Moonlight Soothing (Yao's Heal) is calculated like this. 0 conversions = maxhealth/2 (same as Luka's Meditation and Tamamo's Moonlight Healing) -- 1 conversion used maxhealth/(5/2) 2 -- conversions used maxhealth/3 -- 3 conversions used maxhealth/(7/2) --- 4 conversions used maxhealth/4 *Yao's flame cloak increases her attack power (and later will give her a different guard but not right now) but not enough to compensate for Power conversion) 3.4 B Patch *Fixed one of Pixel Tamamo's "attacks" (her idle turns) *Removed the label for the party system (consider it going under maintence until Chapter 5/6 ) *Added another fight for Chapter 4 *Expanded dialogue further into Chapter 4 *Added Folder #3 *Buffed Lewis's normal attack by 500 (now does 2000-3000 damage instead of 1500-2500) : Known "bugs" *Grammar, and sentence (as well as a few wrong names) in the newest fight. 3.5 B Patch *Added 4th of 8 fights for Chapter 4 *Expanded dialogue further into Chapter 4 *Added Folder bg (serves same purpose as the tatie folder, seperates bgs for fights while tatie monsters for fights) *Added evaluations for Valkyrie, the Angels, and Epimetheus *Added button for the hidden feature (how to activate and the actual function will be implemented later though) 3.6 B Patch *Fixed some (if not all?) of the grammar, sentence, and spelling errors in the fight against the Angel Trio. *Fixed the death, surrender, and request dialogue for Angel Trio and for Epimetheus. *Changed Epimetheus's name to Epimestein. *Expanded dialogue further into Chapter 4 *Added the 5th of the 8 fights for Chapter 4 *1 of the 4 bad paths written out. (or 3...I'll see what I'll do). *0 of the 2 good paths written out. 3.7 B Patch *Added 6th fight of Chapter 4 *1 of 3 bad ends (the H-scenes) written out *1 of the 2 good paths written out (takes you to Chapter 5) *Implemented a prototype of damageI command *Added Exp to Nanabi and Endless Kitsune fights *Added evaluation to Nanabi and Endless Kitsune fight *Fixed a spacing in Amphisbaena's Strong Vice attack on Hard difficulty *Spacing all the multiplication mathematical equations if %earth>1 mov %damage,%damage * (100-%earth_keigen)/100 for code highlighting. It should NOT cause any crashes but if you encounter a crash anywhere on any chapter let me know. *Fixed a number of possible bugs (missing or extra quotation marks) you highlighted code that I'm working on... *Further changes for code highlighting.' Again it should not cause any crashes but if they do they may happen in any section of the game (a menu, fight, story section, etc.).' 3.9 Patch *Kiyoto Dialogue added *Updated Tamamo's avatar with the one from Chapter 3 Demo *Updated cupid's stances with the ones from Chapter 3 Demo *added comment-like folds to code (for those who are viewing the code on notepad++ along with my code highlighting the moment only me and slash with the highlighting to 90% of the code (unable to do so for the last 10% due to excess folding causing bugs) *added to comments to all the labels involving the story of Sealed (labels to skills, functions, and command not yet added unless previously applied) *added backgrounds *added a skip to the end-game patch notes (the format is --> info /note at the end of the patch --> option to skip thank yous and credit --> (if skip jump to next option if not...) list thank yous and credit to... --> option to try alpha party system or return to title. 3.9.5 Patch *Extended dialogue of the party path to the 2nd path of Chapter 5 *Added 2-3 images to Folder 3 *Created a skeleton function (still incomplete in other words...) for an old idea I scrapped -- involves damage boosts / nerfs for using certain spirits (when finished it will affect all fights from Chapter 1 to the end 10 or 11 whatever it ends up being... ) ' *Removed Nanabi's H-scene (I forgot where exactly I was going to put Yao's and Tamamo's H-scenes) while leaving the save locations intact (saves should not be moved before or after the H-scene took place 3.9.5.5 Patch *Fixed a tiny bug concerning people who are barely starting to play Sealed (fixes a difficulty bug in which all the enemies have 0 HP...) 4.0 Patch *Party skeleton completed *All kitsunes and kitsunes skills are useable *Nerfed Tamamo's SP consuption for Moonlight Cannon to 6 SP and slightly raised its power *Buffed Nine Moons power and nerfed SP consuption to 5 SP *Nerfed Tamamo's bind Sp consuption to 3 SP as well as fixed the text for when SP was insufficient *Slight buffing to Tamamo Roll, and Punch *Fixed a few bugs concerning max HP if started as someone other than Luka in party fights *Implemented a slow, poison, and confuse status effects for the enemy (all activated by Nanabi) *Implemented SP graphics showon on the Chapter 3 demo (frees up approximately 15-20 sprite layers 4 of which I use for enemy statuses poison, confuse and chill )) *Tutorial for the party system (explaining how the party works) *Implemented Group Heals for parties *'To be implemented on a later patch **Implemented splash damage for parties **'Updating the Menu screen' ***(adding the skills Luka's hyper skills and the each kitsunes' skills to the skill sub-menu) ***(Removing the records sub-menu) ***(Updating or removing the Item sub-menu) 4.0.5 *Fixed Nanabi's poison damage *Reduced The Narrator's HP *Fixed Nibi's clones. *Fixed the phrases spoken by the characters and the enemy when HP for each character reaches their half and 1/5th point. : Side note: : Harmless Prank is not active should you try to use it, it will either not be clickable or do Harmless Prank instead. It shouldn't be clickable though... : 4.1 :*Fixed a crash concerning Nanabi, Nibi and possibly Yao when playing on Hard :*Fixed a bug causing the earth element symbol to not show up (the effect would still be in the place but the symbol would be erased) :*Fixed a text bug where Undine's summoning option would not show up of being greyed-out if you had less than 4 SP :*Fixed a re-directing issue with the tutorial fight :*Added a missing surrender and a missing request path for the Imp. :*Fixed some background changes from the Fake Alice fight when successfully dodging with Serene Mind :*Added variables to keep track of skill use for each character. :**'Major Bug - '''Spamming skills on Hard will cause crashes (play on Normal or avoid spamming skills until the 4.2 Patch) '''On Hard difficulty starting with tutorial fight' :*Enemies start to block or avoid certain moves after being used against them :**'Example' If an enemy has been hit by Vaporizing Flame and suffered alot of damage. It will eventually all will learn on the first time learn to avoid that attack may even figure out a counter for it :*The enemy may also block or take less damage from moves used consecutively. :**'Example' Using Serene Demon Sword a few times in a row, the enemy will start to brace itself against the attack. Using different moves for a few turns will make it lower its guard to Serene Demon Sword again. Patch 4.2 :*Fixed the Major bug from 4.1 :*'Full '''Release of Chapter 5 (Only Solo Route, Party Route still being debugged and stuff) :*Fixed a bug as old as the game itself (not Sealed but the actual Chapter 2 possibly since Chapter1 ) :*Fixed Hyper Mandy's knockout period check and added Hyper Deeny's check to the start of a fight (in case of losing a fight and re-starting it) :*Nerfed Hyper Mandy's KO period. '''She should only be KO-ed for 2 fights (1) the remainder of the fight she is summoned. 2) The following fight.)' The only exception is the first time (Alraune Fight) :*Added Hyper Deeny's counter (Ice Wall) to a few more enemies in Chapter 4 (Lumine's Forest section) :*Fixed a major face-palming derp bug that has been present since the Pixel Kitsunes concerning Hyper Mandy and Deeny. :*Ice Wall will now intentionally not cancel Hyper Deeny's power unlike Charring Mistake with Hyper Salamander. However after the final Ice Wall is triggered the trap (Water Wall) cannot be setup again until 2 turns pass. :*Serene Sword is now available with Hyper Deeny during the periods when Water Wall has been setup and continues until the 2nd turn after Ice Wall was triggered. The Healing bonus from Tranquility Blade has been added to it as well. :*Several code changes (or requests fulfilled) to Slash's script includes the following (but not all) :**Fixed most the tatie images and renamed them. :**Completed Slash's requests (left as a comment on the script) to the following fights. (Slug path - AP, Agaric AP, Sludge AP, Steel Golem AP Bone Warden AP, Fujoshi (zombie horde) AP, Incomplete Chimera Angel AP, Chrome AP ) :**Minor spelling / grammar errors (I'm not trying to hard to fix that since that is not as important to me nor are they common). Hotfix 4.2.5 Patch :*'NOTE:' Due to the bug fixes I was called to fix quickly I cannot guarantee you will not crash in random areas. Also if you can access sections such as the Labyrinth's Party Route do not venture in them for they have not been tested and the bugs in those areas reported will be ignored. Only report bugs in areas you are intended to reach at the moment (From the beginning of the game up to past Chrome on the Solo Route or at the Labyrinth entrance in the Party Route) :*Added a difficulty check to Serene Demon Sword. So enemies will only counter / avoid it on Hard like the rest of the intended skills. :*Fixed Angel Chimera's "Forced Martyrdom" attack :*Moved status duration of the 2 paralysis-inducing skills of Angel Chimera to avoid any possible (shouldn't be possible in the first place however) infinite paralyses. :*Added slight stun resistance to all the Labyrinth enemies so Daze + Giga is not possible. (I'm sure slash wouldn't have wanted them to be that easy) 4.2.75 :*'NOTE:' Again do not venture past Chrome on the Solo Route or the Labyrinth entranc ein the Party Route either I haven't added anything past those points or I have not tested anything so whether it works as intended or not is something I haven't checked advancing into these areas may have unintended results. :*Added Status menu in the right-click menu. This is a work-in progress click anything besides return may result in a crash. '''It will contain information such as durations to buffs (Luka's spirits, Tamamo, Yao and Nibi's buffs), the status infliction of party members in reserves (may or may not include duration count). :*Releasing 1 of 2 types of Splash Damage (releasing equal raw splash damage suffer X amount of damage minus individual defenses [Luka's Gnome, Yao's power conversion, etc. etc. Focused raw damage release to be released later (unknown when) party member suffers 25% more raw damage than the rest of the party ) :*Added an automatic health regeneration to party members in reserves. Members in reserves heal 1/10th their max HP. Example if Nanabi is being used, Luka and the rest of the Kitsunes exclusing nanabi will heal 1/10th of their max HP at the start of every turn. '''I may nerf this further' depending on how I see some of these fights...' :*Bug fixed the *Party_down label concerning Nanabi and Nibi as well as created the labels *Indirect_down and *Indirect_down2 for when a party member is taken down by splash damage :*Fixed a few text overflows (extra incorrectly placed $sel1line> \ ) :*Replaced the never-implemented "Harmless Prank" with "Merry Bunch ". A potentially powerful skill at the sacrifice of 1 clone (Nibi must have at least 2 clones with her at when she is going to use the skill) :*Added a reset to %wind_guard_on in the *common_main due to how I have made Nibi and Luka guard in parties (was causing Tamamo and the others to dodge with the wind...) as well was making the wind a perfect guard due to how it was taking chance... (in parties, the solo route wind dodges are working correctly) :*Reduced the cost of Tamamo and Yao's heal by 2 SP each. :*Disabled all the surrenders to the Chapter 5 route (except for Chrome for obvious reasons) as well as made Surrenders impossible in a party situation. Patch 5.0 :*Released the rest of Chapter 5 (The Party Route) :*Added the first section of Chapter 6 :*Fixed Nanabi's status-inducing abilities so they turn off when their duration stays runs out. :*If the poison damage done to the enemy is not labeled by default they will take 600 damage instead of 0. :*Replaced the Rhystimae images with those of the agaric due to graphic bugs. :**'BUG - '''Outside of battle the Agaric image may show some white and black on the right side. It seems to fix itself inside a fight however. I made an attempt to fix it but I am not certain it will fix the problem for everyone. '''This has been fixed.' :*Seperated Yao's "Flame Cloak" in the *element_sel since it was causing Salamander to be fatigued when the cloak died out. :*Fixed a bug for when Yao's defenses where too high that she GAINED HP from the enemy (what a tank I tell ya XD probably the funniest bug I have gotten ) --- If she takes negative damage by default she will take only 1 point of damage now. :*Fixed Nibi's attack so she can now do normal attacks and not just criticals... :*Fixed a bug where Nanabi's status infliction icons would not stay when switching to some party members. :*Added a variable to store Nibi's clones when being switched since sometimes Luka would use the clones... :*Disabled both the Status and the Party menus to avoid crashes for now. Status menu will be available during fights fight doesn't officially start until you hit the attack options the first time. Party menu will be available outside fights and will allow you to choose who will be the party member to start a fight with (unless a storyline condition prevents them from entering a fight such as the 2 fights of Chapter 5 or the scripted zombie fight close to the end of Chapter 5). :*'Buffed' Nibi's normal attack & critical attack by giving it a clone multiplier formula much like her skills :*'Nerfed' the clone formula since even after capping the clone turn duration to 10 the original formula was possible to hit 18k+ with Kitsune Ambush which only costs 2 SP....making her a better glass cannon than Tamamo. Patch 5.1 :*Release of 1st third of Chapter 6 :*Fixed a bug with the party version of steel golem where it would attempt to direct itself to a non-existing label (Hard difficulty no problems with Normal). :*Fixed a bug with the bone warden (party) where there was a chance confusing the enemy could cause a crash. :*Buffed Nanabi's chance of confusion from 33% to 75% (enemies that are immune to confusion are still immune however) :*Fixed the a long standing issue of Nanabi's confusion never doing damage when the enemy hit themselves. (Narrator, Bone Warden Party, and 1st enemy of Chapter 6) Patch 5.2 :*Added the missing defeat labels for both the Dragon and Valravne (You will crash if you are defeated by them in patch 5.1 or at least I'm sure it should crash...) . :*Added the 3rd fight of Chapter 6. :*Code in the background added (skills for Heinrich, spellcard mechanism, party menu -- none of which are complete). :*Removed the lag in Quadruple Furball. :*Fixed the SP requirement for both Tamamo and Yao (they will now heal when their SP lvs are as intended). :*Fixed a bug where status conditions would stick to other party members when switching (such as poison). Category:Non-Canon Category:Full games patches Category:Side Stories